A typical long-range optical transmission system includes a pair of unidirectional optical fibers that support optical signals traveling in opposite directions. An optical signal is attenuated over long distances. Therefore, the optical transmission line will typically include repeaters that restore the signal power lost due to fiber attenuation and are spaced along the transmission line at some appropriate distance from one another. The repeaters include optical amplifiers. The repeaters also include an optical isolator that limits the propagation of the optical signal to a single direction.
In long-range optical transmission links it is important to monitor the health of the system. For example, monitoring can detect faults or breaks in the fiber optic cable, localized increases in attenuation due to sharp bends in the cable, or the degradation of an optical component. Amplifier performance must also be monitored. For long haul undersea cables there are two basic approaches to in-service monitoring: monitoring that is performed by the repeaters, with the results being sent to the shore station via a telemetry channel, and shore-based monitoring in which a special signal is sent down the line and is received and analyzed for performance data. Coherent optical time domain reflectometry (COTDR) is one shore-based technique used to remotely detect faults in optical transmission systems. In COTDR, an optical pulse is launched into an optical fiber and backscattered signals returning to the launch end are monitored. In the event that there are discontinuities such as faults or splices in the fiber, the amount of backscattering generally changes and such change is detected in the monitored signals. Backscattering and reflection also occur from discrete elements such as couplers, which create a unique signature. The link's health or performance is determined by comparing the monitored COTDR with a reference record. New peaks and other changes in the monitored signal level being indicative of changes in the fiber path, normally indicating a fault.
One complication that occurs when COTDR is used in a multi-span transmission line in which the individual spans are concatenated by repeaters is that the optical isolators located downstream from each repeater prevent the backscattered signal from being returned along the same fiber on which the optical pulse is initially launched. To overcome this problem each repeater includes a bidirectional coupler connecting that repeater to a similar coupler in the opposite-going fiber, thus providing an optical path for the backscattered light so that it can be returned to the COTDRunit. In most DWDM links employing such a return path there may also be a filter immediately following the coupler so that only the COTDR signal is coupled onto the return path, thus avoiding interference that would occur if the signals from one fiber were coupled onto the return path fiber) Thus, signals generated by the backscattering and reflection of a COTDR pulse launched on one fiber are coupled onto the opposite-going fiber to be returned to the COTDR unit for analysis.
The time between pulse launch and receipt of a backscattered signal is proportional to the distance along the fiber to the source of the backscattering, thus allowing the fault to be located. Accordingly, the duty cycle of the pulses must be greater than their individual round trip transit times in the transmission line to obtain an unambiguous return signal. To obtain high spatial resolution the pulses are typically short in duration (e.g., between a few and tens of microseconds) and high in intensity (e.g., tens of milliwatts peak power) to get a good signal to noise ratio.
The previously mentioned two features of the COTDR pulse, high power and low duty cycle, generally make COTDR unacceptable for use when the transmission system is in-service (i.e., when it is carrying customer traffic). This is because the high power COTDR pulses can interact with the channels supporting traffic via four wave mixing (FWM) or cross phase modulation (XPM). Moreover, XPM from the customer traffic channels can also broaden the COTDR pulse width enough to remove a significant amount of its energy out of the original signal bandwidth. Since the COTDR receiver has quite a narrow bandwidth, some of the power in the COTDR signal will be lost as it traverses the receiver, thereby lowering its optical signal-to-noise-ratio (OSNR) and significantly impairing the COTDR sensitivity. The problems caused by FWM and XPM can be alleviated by locating the COTDR at a wavelength that is sufficiently far from the nearest signal wavelength. For example, one analysis shows that a separation of about 0.8 nm is sufficient to adequately reduce FWM and another analysis shows that a separation of about 1.6 nm will reduce XPM to acceptably low levels. However, the appropriate separation generally will depend on the specifics of the dispersion map, the system length and the customer traffic signal levels. Another reason why it is problematic to use COTDR in-service is because the COTDR pulses give rise to gain fluctuations that cause transient behavior in the optical amplifiers. This in turn effects the signal carrying channels. In general this effect is known as cross gain coupling. The optical amplifiers generally use erbium as the active element to supply gain. The optical amplifiers treat the COTDR pulses as transients because the duty cycle of the COTDR pulses (for any transmission span of realistic length) is longer than the lifetime of the erbium ions in their excited state, which defines the characteristic response time of the amplifier. (Such transient behavior will also occur if Raman optical amplifiers or semiconductor optical amplifiers are employed, since they have characteristic lifetimes on the order of femtoseconds, and nanoseconds, respectively). For example, the round-trip travel time for a COTDR pulse in a 500 km transmission span is approximately 5 milliseconds, whereas the erbium lifetime is approximately 300 microseconds. Since the time between COTDR pulses is much greater than the response time of the optical amplifier, the presence of a COTDR pulse along with the traffic will cause transient behavior in the amplifier.
The transient behavior of the optical amplifier caused by the COTDR pulse manifests itself as a reduction in gain and a change in gain tilt. The gain is reduced because optical amplifiers are typically operated in a state of gain saturation or compression in which an increase in optical input power is compensated by a decrease in amplifier gain (and visa versa). Gain tilt refers to the change in gain that arises from a change in signal wavelength. If the gain increases with signal wavelength the gain tilt is said to have a positive slope. If the gain decreases with signal wavelength the gain tilt is said to have a negative slope. The gain tilt of the optical amplifier changes as a result of the transient behavior because its gain tilt is in large part determined by its gain level. At a relatively low gain, the gain tilt is positive, whereas at a high value of gain the gain tilt is negative.
The gain change that arises in a single optical amplifier as a result of a COTDR pulse with typical values for its peak power and duration may be acceptable under many circumstances. However, when such a gain change occurs at every optical amplifier along the transmission path, the cumulative effect becomes problematic. The signal degradation that results generally will be unacceptable for a system that does not build in extra margin specifically for this type of degradation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for performing COTDR in an optical transmission system by reducing transient gain fluctuations caused by the COTDR pulse.